nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne
"If a million monkeys are supposed to be able to write the complete works of Shakespeare, why can't an idiot have a good idea at' least one''' time!?"'' -''Wayne'' Wayne is one of the oldest remaining active members of the Nation Creation community, and owner of the short lived nationbuilding experiment game, Astral Remnants. Wayne hails from the western United States. His nations include: * The Woodland Realm (CYOLOTRK) * The Empire of Eyries (RSE) * The Empires of Eyries(EAW) * The Eldar (Later: The Conjoiners) (NC) * The UCSR (Union of Conglonese Socialist Republics.) (NC) * The STAR (Sanghelios Technologically Advanced Republic.) (NC) * The UCR (United Calequendi Realm.)(NC) * DARK Freelance INC (NC) * Eergos (SE) * Maelvor Applied Technomancy (CYOC) * The Fyrrim Orders (NC: Spacebattles) Skills and Reputation Wayne's most recognized skill is in the conceptualization, brainstorming, and development of NC Technologies which are derived from his breadth of knowledge in a wide array of scientific fact and fiction. Alongside his educational background in Computer Science, Wayne has formal training in creative writing, teaching, music, Historic European Martial Arts, and wilderness survival/first aid. Due to his unending quest for new and better technology, Wayne is considered by some to be a part of the upper level of NC players, and a long-standing veteran in comparison to much of NC's current player base. He is frequently seen collaborating with players of all degrees of seniority, so long as they have something he considered of value to contribute to the project. Widely known as the "Technomancer", Wayne has at times specialized in blending scientific concepts with a dose of convincing sounding technobabble in order to achieve magic-like functionality. Additionally, Wayne has a reputation of being a troll when moderating- most specifically, when moderating wars. Multiple short-lived wars have been moderated by Wayne with catastrophic results due to factors including, but not limited to: * Players not specifying that their shields were raised in a spacefleet skirmish. * Players not specifying that their soldiers had weapons. Therefore Wayne assumed they carried rubber chickens. * Soldiers drowning in rivers because their commanding officers didn't tell them to cross on the bridge. * etc. As a result, Wayne is now rarely called upon to moderate warfare. History Wayne began in the NC genre with a small game called Create your own LOTR Kingdom, moving onward to other fantasy nation building games such as "RS Empires", "RS City-state", and eventually Empires At War where his later moniker "The Technomancer" was coined for applying Runescape's game mechanics in order to develop advanced technology. After EAW disolved, Wayne joined Nation Creation 24 with some of the other remaining players of EAW. Nation Creation Golden age (The Conjoiners ) Wayne harkened back to his roots in the LOTR, and began as an alien race that closely resembled Tolkien's elves. After some hundred pages, he met Quill, whom he nearly began warring over a dispute in trade. After only narrowly avoiding war, he and Quill merged to become the Conjoiners. Unified, the pair of them began building up their technology, with Quill's methodically thought out equipment and Wayne's extravagant -and oft impractical- technology. Together, they began expanding control across the space nations of Nation Creation until they gained contact with Earth. Once in contact, they began their mercenary enterprises, which where centered around destroying Luimnigh. Repeatedly. Through the astonishing rise to the upper echeleon of that incarnation of Nation Creation, they became allies with the Leading superpower, the OZE. Together the two empires controlled massive sections of the known universe, strip mining whole galaxies for their resources. When the restart rolled around, they unleashed their most infamous exploit: Destroying the nation of Signar with heat resistant chocolate. Later NC career Post restart Wayne became part of the moderation bloc of the game, and has largely remained there ever since, acting as a resources for tech and project rulings for whatever player happens to be acting as game owner at a given time. During the next few games Wayne would develop his core technology tree, and the basis of a fictionalized version of the NC universe which would eventually cross over with CYOC and even Forum Fight. Wayne retired from NC on the 21st of December 2011, for largely undetailed reasons. He claims to be wasting too much time on NC instead of other, more important and actually useful, pursuits. Later information also shows he was at odds with many players, and had finally tired of the constant bickering that had taken over the game. Some five months later, Wayne returned to the game at the behest of a few players and formed one of the first dedicated corptocracies in Nation Creation. Astral Remnants After the collapse of most of the popular nationbuilding games, Wayne engineered a far-future game with more finely defined systems, and a continuing story arc/competition intended to push continued interaction between nations beyond their natural slow pace. The game was wildly successful for a short time before it too succumbed to the 51st page monster. Current Day At this point in time Wayne operates as NC's informal community manager by hosting and moderating NC's various communication systems alongside his operation of the last few iterations of the NC minecraft server or other short-lived multiplayer jaunts with varied members of the community.Category:Players Category:Nation Creation Category:Wayne Category:CYOC